Many a Horror
by Kyran Mae
Summary: Young Bellatrix only wants to be free and live. Voldemort just wants a servant. First summary so no hate?


Hello! This fanfic is my first so no hate? Please! This story is Young/Bellatrix and Post GoF/Voldemort. I like to keep my BSDM Bellamort strictly. So, Enjoy!

Narcissa says it's unhealthy. Rodolphus gets so jealous and Andromeda says it's wrong. I like it.

I can't stop looking at her young body. Soft ivory skin and petal colored breasts. The curve of her waist and collar bones. Smooth, slender legs, wrapped around mine. This is not affection. Just attraction but I sense something more in her. More than adoration.

Mummy said sit up straight, Mummy said cross your ankles. Never slurp your tea in his presence, never speak unless spoken to. This and That, Bellatrix just rolled her eyes. Ever since Andromeda left and Bellatrix finished school, Mummy had no one to nag and annoy, other than Bellatrix.

The lord was arriving any moment. Mummy frantically ran around and checked to find anything misplaced. Nothing could possibly ruin this day but a misplaced feather, for her mother. Bellatrix sat in a small chair, pretending to read a book but missing her young sister so dearly. Bellatrix smoothed out her skirt. A full-bodied thing with lace that made her gag, A velvet ¾ quarter length boat neck shirt made Bellatrix want to just sit in her room in a loose nightgown all day.

After waiting an hour or so, the tea was set and charmed to keep warm, biscuits and pastries everywhere. Bellatrix felt her stomach growl but her mother told her not to eat a crumb until after he does. Sipping tea was fine. The knocker for the front door was heard through the house. You could of dropped a pin afterward. It was clear, He was here.

Voldemort's scarlet eyes squinted in the sunlight. His skin burned in the rays. The door opened with a older gentleman, about 65, greeting him. " Hello, Cynagus." He hissed. A women looking about 10 years younger than the father, appeared at his side. " Good afternoon, Druella." The both bowed there heads and let him inside. " Thank you for inviting me into your... lovely home." Voldemort sneered at them as he could feel the film of musk on his suit.

He was led to the sitting room of the home and given a large armchair to sit. He didn't notice until she moved that there was a young female in corner of the room. He was almost taken aghast by her beauty. Thick, long dark curls hung down her back and her shoulders. The only thing that kept her locks from shrouding her face was a brass hair clip on the crown of her head. Her shallow cheekbones and mysterious black eyes,intrigued him. Her eyes seemed blank and tired at the moment but her wide glance told something different.

"Hello, young lady... Who would you be?" He asked. No hatred or drips of sarcasm in his voice.

Bellatrix looked up at Voldemort. Peering through his bedazzling gaze. She was entranced and she felt like her rips were bursting. She gaped at his serpent complexion. Never had she felt such arousal and need from someone before. Only, he wasn't human.

Bellatrix shut her mouth as her mother commented. " Darling, you catch flies. Now answer him." Druella spoke nervously. " How do you do?" Bellatrix stood up and curtsied. " I'm Bellatrix Black, From the noble name of Black." Bellatrix's cheeks flushed and felt clammy.

"I'm assured you know who I am?" Voldemort hissed slightly at her. Annoyed by her parents but intrigued by her. She'd do nicely as a death eater. He tilted his head upward. He wanted to see her skills and how well she obeyed. He knew about her sister and wanted to see if she fell into the same patterns.

Bellatrix nodded and stood still has he circled her. She took out her wand and was told to perform several charms and spells. Nothing to harsh. He made her sit down and wait while he offered to take her has his servant. His mother was a bit to excited to agree and her father just nodded. She had no say whatsoever! She was seduced by him but not enough to fully obey him. She grimaced and crossed her arms.

Several hours after the tea session and Bellatrix sat in a bay window. She had packed up slowly, after he said she'd be living with him for the time being. Why her parents' so okay with this? Would she see Narcissa again? What was he actually planning?

She couldn't help but look like she just swallowed a few cockroach clusters. It has been quite the sour day. She had such mixed feelings about the whole ideal. She excited to be with him, her new adoration. She was unhappy to be his servant. She has met him a day and already wants to be his queen!

Voldemort had a plan. He would make her a death eater, train her like every other man and make her worship his every step. He would use her for what he wanted and everything her needed. He smirked to himself and begin to in vision her. Her fulfilling him. Making her want him more.


End file.
